The Cell, Molecular, and Genetics (CMG) Training Program at the University of California, San Diego is currently in its 29th year. This program is a cornerstone of the Ph.D. training effort in the biological sciences at UCSD, as it supports the very best graduate students from the Biology-Salk and Chemistry-Biochemistry Ph.D. programs. The mission of the CMG Training Program is to provide rigorous basic research training in cell biology, molecular biology, and genetics to outstanding young biomedical researchers in the earlier years of their doctoral studies. Specific emphasis is placed upon the creativity, quality, and impact of the research, the ethical conduct of research, the achievement of racial diversity among biomedical researchers, the ability of the trainees to communicate their results effectively, and the promotion of cooperation and collaboration among scientists. The CMG Program Director is Dr. Randolph Hampton. He has been a member of the UCSD Division of Biological Sciences since 1995, and is currently Associate Professor and holder of the Paul Saltman Chair for Scientific Education. Dr. Hampton works with an Advisory Committee for the CMG Training Program that consists of Drs. Lorraine Pillus, Tracy Johnson, Bart Sefton, Elizabeth Komives, and Bill McGinnis. There are currently 110 training faculty from the UCSD Division of Biology, Salk Institute, UCSD Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry, and Department of Cellular and Molecular Medicine at the UCSD Medical School. The CMG Training Program provides support for 39 outstanding Ph.D. students that are selected from a current total group of 264. The trainees fulfill the general requirements of their respective graduate programs and additionally participate in CMG-specific training activities, which include, training in responsible conduct in research, Fall Reception and Poster Session, biannual CMG Training Program Symposia, annual one-on-one Conferences with the Program Director, CMG Sponsored Workshops, annual Idea and Input Lunch, CMG Hosted Biology Divisional Speaker, CMG-Hosted Informal Events, and participation in Trainee Committees to steer and organize these activities. Over the past 10 years, 126 CMG trainees have successfully completed their Ph.D. theses. Past and present CMG trainees have contributed an enormous wealth of fascinating and important knowledge to the biological sciences in over 400 publications (not including abstracts). With the projected growth of biology at UCSD, we envision the implementation of an even stronger CMG Training Program over the next five years.